Kiki Naegi's First Birthday!
by WiiFan2009
Summary: It's Kiki's first birthday and the Naegis have invited all of their friends and family to celebrate. Will this be a party to remember fondly?


A/N: Well, here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series. As the title suggests, it takes place a year after Kiki's birth. Please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki Naegi's First Birthday!

Violet eyes fluttered open, their owner drowsily regaining awareness as she yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Once her vision came into focus, she gazed around the room, shifting her line of sight until she settled on her still snoozing husband. Makoto, dressed in his familiar footie-hoodie pajamas, had his legs intertwined with hers while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his face nuzzling the valley between her breasts. The cute sight made the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy resemble a little boy snuggling his favorite teddy bear instead of the 25-year-old father who had spent a few sleepless nights planning his daughter's first birthday party to a tee.

_And he would have kept going, if I hadn't threatened to not bear him any more children…_ Kyoko thought wryly as she remembered how concerned she was when her husband insisted on staying up. _I don't care how much coffee he decides to drink, it's no substitute for a good night's sleep!_ Shaking the thought away, Kyoko smiled as she caressed her husband's cheek, whispering "Makoto…wakey wakey, Makoto."

Makoto however merely smiled, nuzzling his wife again and making her give a blushing huff.

_As adorable as this is, he's gonna miss his own daughter's birthday party at this rate!_ An idea, coming to her, she whispered "Alright, Makoto. You asked for it!"

After a minute of untangling her right foot from his own feet, Kyoko maneuvered her foot until she could lightly scratch the sole of his foot with her big toe through his footie pajamas. The effect was instantaneous; although Makoto still didn't open his eyes, his peaceful expression morphed into a wide grin, breathy giggles exiting his voice box.

"He…hehehehehe…Ki…Kyooooouuuu…..kooooooo! Tha…haha…aaat tii…hihihihi..cklessss hahahahaha!"

Smirking, Kyoko whispered "Then open your eyes and get up, you Ultimate Lazy Boy."

"Oh…ohohohohohhh….kayehehehehe. Jusst…staahahahap tihihihicklllihihiihihing myyy fuhuhuhuttt!"

Seeing his green eyes open at last, Kyoko removed her toe from his sole, making her husband quietly gasp for breath before mock-glaring at his wife.

Waving off his stare, she began as Makoto started to sit up "I'll let you get me back for that later. For now, though, we have guests to prepare for."

Makoto's eyes widened as he realized _That's right; today's Kiki's birthday, and all of her family is coming over today! _His eyes flickering to the crib where their daughter slept, watching Kyoko get up and walk over to the crib before kneeling in front of it, cooing to her daughter to try and rouse her.

"Kiki…wakey wakey, my sweet Kiki. Today's a very special day, Kiki."

Apparently much more easily roused than her father, the one-year-old yawned, green and purple eyes fluttering open as she looked up, grinning and cooing as her vision came into focus and she spotted her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" Kiki wiggled her arms up in the air as she demanded "Up, Mama!"

Giggling, Kyoko reached down and gently lifted Kiki out of her crib, the toddler gently kicking in her footie pajamas as she stared her daughter in the eyes.

"Guess what today is, Kiki? It's your birthday!"

Cocking her head to the side, Kiki asked "Baasu…day?"

Kissing her nose, Kyoko confirmed "Yeah, your birthday! Your grandparents and your aunts and uncles are all coming over for your party, and you'll have games, a cupcake, presents…You'll just love it. And your father spent all week planning it, so be sure to thank Daddy for it later, okay?"

Most of Kyoko's explanation went over Kiki's head; nevertheless, she clapped and giggled "Yay! Paatii! Sanks, Dada!"

Finally making his way over to his two favorite girls, Makoto ruffled his daughter's hair, making her laugh as he said "No problem, Kiki. Your mother and I would do anything to make you happy. We love you, Kiki!"

"Love Dada! Love Mama!"

As Kiki continued to coo, Makoto and Kyoko both smiled tearful smiles before Kyoko suggested "Why don't you take a shower and shave? I'll feed Kiki and get us dressed in the meantime."

Nodding, Makoto grabbed a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of socks before walking into their bathroom. With just the two of them in the room, Kyoko expertly maneuvered her right arm out of her nightgown while securely holding Kiki in her left. Pulling her nightgown down past her right breast, Kiki immediately leaned her head down to attack the exposed nipple, sucking Kyoko's milk. Kiki cooed in pleasure, some of her breakfast dribbling down her chin as Kyoko started to walk to their closets pulling out two shirts and skirts for the two of them to wear.

XXX

"Baa-ba! Jii-ji!"

Makoto chuckled at Kiki squirmed in his grasp, nodding at his parents as they came through the door, presents in hand. Hana and Shingi briefly walked up to kiss their granddaughter on her cheeks, making Kiki squeal happily.

"Happy birthday, Kiki." Hana then turned to her son and asked "So, where do you want us to put Kiki's presents?"

"Kyoko will show you where we're keeping the present pile. Honey?"

Nodding, Kyoko wordlessly gestured for her in-laws to follow her, the trio temporarily walking out of sight. It wasn't long though before Komaru, Hiro, Toko, Hina, and Byakuya walked in the door. Komaru, Toko, and Hina all carried wrapped presents in their hands while Hiro had a festive envelope between his fingers and a circular present in his other hand.

"Maru! Iina! Iiro!"

"Hey, Kiki!" Komaru and Hina walked up to their niece, grins on their faces. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey, Kiki? Aren't you forgetting a couple of people?"

Adopting a thinking expression at her Father's reminder, Kiki's eyes then lit up with comprehension as she squealed "Toko! Backula!"

Komaru, Hina, and Hiro immediately burst out into laughter, while Makoto chuckled at the memory of Toko botching Byakuya's name back at Hope's Peak. For her part, Toko gave an embarrassed smile, and the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny huffed indignantly, turning his head to the side.

"…It's Byakuya."

Ruffling her hair with one hand, Makoto explained "She's still only one, so she can't pronounce all her sounds correctly yet."

The laughter soon died down, leaving the room in silence until Komaru and Hina enthusiastically broke it.

"Here, Kiki!" Pushing her present in front of the young girl, Hina grinned and urged "Open the present I gave you! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Not one to be outdone, Komaru nudged Hina to the side and held out her present, urging "No, Kiki! Open mine first!"

Before they could argue any further, they found their respective gifts confiscated by Kyoko, who had just returned with Hana and Shingi in tow.

Makoto smiled and consoled "I'm sure we all love the enthusiasm, but we're actually saving presents for later. Kyoko will take them to the others for now."

Nodding, she urged "Hiro, Toko, follow me, if you please. Byakuya?"

Scoffing, Byakuya asked rhetorically "Who do you think paid for Hina and Toko's presents?"

Rolling her eyes, she took that to mean that Byakuya didn't bring anything. Walking away, Hiro and Toko followed suit, disappearing from sight for the time being.

With his wife gone, Makoto offered "Okay; how about we move to the dining room and we can start lunch when they come back?"

XXX

Before long, everyone was sitting on one side of the Naegi's large dining room table, munching away at Makoto's cooking. Since Kiki wasn't old enough to eat solid food yet, she was instead sitting in her highchair, being spoon-fed Gerber baby food by her mother.

"Mmmm! I had no idea you were such a good cook, Makoto!" Hina praised as she continued eating her ground turkey.

Nodding, Toko concurred "F…for once…I ag…gree with her!"

Makoto smiled at the pleasant mood shared by everyone, particularly between Hina and Toko. Since her accidental admission that she and Byakuya were dating, Hina and Toko had since agreed to a truce, and since then had stopped trying to pursue her formerly obsessive crush.

Before long, everyone had finished their plates, wiping their mouths as they once more praised Makoto for his culinary handiwork.

"Alright, does anyone want seconds?" At a synchronized shaking of their heads, Makoto announced "Okay then, let's all go into the living room to play games. Kyoko, would you mind taking everyone there while I get the games from the closet?"

Nodding, Kyoko finished wiping Kiki's chin before removing her from the highchair, cooing "Come on, Kiki. It's time to play games!"

"Yay!"

Cradling her daughter against her shoulder, she started walking down the hallway, her guests following suit as her husband started walking in the other direction.

XXX

A couple of hours later, they were all sitting around the dining table again, staring at the giant, chocolate cupcake with an unlit candle standing in the center, and the words "Happy First Birthday, Kiki!" written on top in lavender and green frosting.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled as they remembered all the happy giggles coming from the birthday girl as they all played games together. Hana and Shingi took to finger-painting on a large, white sheet of paper with Kiki, Hina had shown her a variety of little balls that they both played with, Komaru and Hiro had taken to playfully chasing after the mobile Kiki through some colorful play tunnels, and Makoto took her up and down a little slide in their backyard, holding onto her protectively as they squealed in unison while going down.

Byakuya and Toko, not being playful people to begin with, just stood back, watching the scenes with small smiles on their faces. For her part, Kyoko stood back as well, camera in hand as she took pictures of Kiki playing with her family. Though sometimes she would trade places with Makoto, letting him take pictures of her playing with Kiki, making the young father smile at their antics.

Taking a simple cigarette lighter, Kyoko flicked it on, a small flame emanating from the opening as she lit the candle, quickly turning it off again as she put it in her pocket.

Looking to his daughter in her highchair, Makoto cooed "Go on, Kiki! Make a wish, then blow out the candle!"

Staring at the flame flickering in front of her, Kiki's cheeks puffed with air before she exhaled, the candle now extinguished, making everyone clap and cheer "Yay, Kiki!"

"YAY!"

After removing the candle, Kyoko pushed the cupcake closer to her daughter, urging "Go on, Kiki! Eat your cupcake!"

With a gusto that made it clear that she inherited her father's appetite, Kiki immediately dug in, ripping pieces of the pastry off and shoveling them into her mouth, chocolate staining her mouth, making almost everyone giggle. Once the cupcake had disappeared into Kiki's belly, Makoto got a damp facewipe out from his pocket, wiping the chocolate from her face.

"Kyoko, you wanna grab the gifts from the closet so we can start present time?"

"YAY!"

Shaking her head in amusement at Komaru and Hina's cheers, Kyoko agreed "Of course. Mom, Dad, would you mind giving me a hand?"

Nodding, Hana and Shingi both stood up, following Kyoko out of sight, leaving Makoto alone with Kiki to address the remaining guests.

"Alright, I know that **some of you**…" Makoto turned his head to look directly at Komaru and Hina, who smiled sheepishly as he continued "are really excited to see Kiki open your presents. But Kyoko and I will decide what gets opened in what order. Komaru, Hina, since you two are the most enthusiastic, we'll save your gifts for last. Everything else will be decided at random. Are we all understood?"

Komaru and Hina pouted, but otherwise didn't contest it. With nobody else saying anything on the matter, they all waited for Kyoko, Hana, and Shingi to return with the presents.

XXX

"Alright, Kiki. This one is from Mama and Papa!"

Kiki quickly ripped open the paper, revealing a box that Makoto took the liberty of opening for her. Kiki peeked inside to see a set of dark purple skirts and boots, matching what Kyoko wore during Hope's Peak.

"Look, Kiki! Now you can look just like your Mama when she and Papa first met!"

Kiki clapped, still not quite comprehending but happy anyways.

Removing the box of clothes from the table, Kyoko selected another present, placing it in front of Kiki and explaining "This one's from Aunt Toko."

"Toko!" Kiki chirped, making the Ultimate Writing Prodigy crack a smile. After ripping the paper off, Kiki squealed in joy "Book!"

Indeed, standing in front of Kiki were a new stack of fairy tale books, written by Toko herself. Makoto and Kyoko looked to Toko gratefully, who only nodded in response.

She was caught off guard however, when Kiki clapped and uttered "Sanks, Toko!"

Toko blushed, embarrassed that a toddler of all people was praising her. She turned her head to the side, smiling at the warm reception Kiki was giving her.

Removing the books from the table, Makoto reached for two more presents, placing them in front of his daughter as her explained "These two are from Baa-chan and Jii-chan."

Since there were two presents, Makoto and Kyoko decided to open them for her, ripping the wrapping paper apart and opening the two boxes.

Peering inside the two boxes, Kiki grinned and squealed "Jammy! Shaat!"

Nodding Kyoko replied "Yeah, Baa-chan and Jii-chan got you new shirts and jammies!"

Indeed, inside the tow boxes were a multitude of shirts of varying colors and designs, as well as a similar variety of hoodie-footie pajamas.

Looking to her in-laws grateful, Kyoko thanked "Thank you for this. Kiki's current clothes have been getting a little small, so we were just talking about going shopping for new ones."

One only needed to look at Kiki to see the evidence; while the skirt she was wearing fit perfectly, her shirt was a little snug, small enough that her midriff was currently exposed. While Makoto and Kyoko both had taken ample opportunity to tickle Kiki's constantly exposed belly and belly button, the need to replace her wardrobe was always on their minds.

Smiling, Hana got up and walked over next to Kiki's highchair, a mischievous grin on her face as she replied "Not to worry. Although…this may be my last chance for a while to see my granddaughter just begging to be tickled."

Her fingers then reached into the highchair, spidering over Kiki's exposed belly, making the birthday girl giggle and laugh before quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Baaaa-baaaaa!"

Shaking his head at his mother's antics, Makoto watched as she walked back to sit with her husband before removing the clothes while his wife reached for the envelope and round present.

"These are from your Uncle Hiro. Why don't we start with the envelope?"

Kyoko opened the envelope and removed a single slip of paper, reading "One free fortune with Uncle Hiro." Her eyes narrowing, Kyoko reminded "Hiro, what did we say about fortunes?"

"Oh, come on!" Hiro whined, begging "It's just a fortune! I won't charge for this one, I promise! Besides, Kiki's bound to have changed her mind by now, right Kiki?"

Kiki then responded in a way that nobody expected; giggling, she clapped her hands together and jeered "Silly!"

Kyoko giggled, hugging her daughter close as she cooed "Yeah; Uncle Hiro's silly, isn't he?"

Hiro moaned, despairing "Darn…who would have thought a one-year-old could be so mean?" Sighing, he continued "Whatever, I thought you might say no to that one, so go ahead and open the actual present."

With that, Kiki grabbed the circular present and ripped the packaging off to reveal a magic eight ball.

"Ball!" Kiki squealed, rolling it between her hands.

Kyoko's eyes softened, nodding as she consented "Well, I guess a magic eight ball can't hurt. Alright Kiki, you can keep it."

"Yay!"

With both of their approval, Hiro smiled just a bit, watching Kiki roll his ball around as Makoto brought out another present, explaining "The one's from Auntie Komaru!"

Komaru beamed while Kiki squealed, tossing her ball to the floor, making Hiro emit a depressed groan as Kiki ripped open the wrapping paper, revealing a picture frame showing a photo of Makoto, Kyoko, Komaru, Hana, and Shingi during Kyoko's Christmas visit prior to the Tragedy. The Naegis were wearing red Santa hats, Makoto's arms wrapped around Kyoko's waist with his head nuzzled next to her shoulder. Kyoko had closed her eyes, showing a rare smile of joy as she was held by her boyfriend. Komaru had been staring at the couple with a teasing stare, while Hana and Shingi looked with fondness in their eyes at how in love their son and honorary daughter were.

Makoto and Kyoko gazed at the picture, their eyes glowing with nostalgic warmth as they remembered that day fondly, their fingers slowly intertwining under the table.

Kiki pointed to her various family and cooed "Mama! Dada! Maru! Baa-ba! Jii-ji!"

With tearful eyes, Kyoko cooed "Yes, Kiki! That's a photo of Mama, Papa, Auntie Komaru, Baa-chan, and Jii-chan. That was us, when we were young, before you were born!"

Tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, Makoto briefly let go of his wife before walking around to embrace his sister, thanking her "Thank you, Komaru! This was…such a great gift for Kiki!"

"Awwww…" chorused everyone else, save for Byakuya.

Walking back to his wife and daughter, Makoto gently removed the photo from Kiki's grasp, but instead of placing it on the floor with her other presents, he instead stood it up on the table, commenting "We'll find a proper place for it later."

Kyoko then grabbed the final present, handing it to Kiki as she announced "And last but not least, this one's from Auntie Hina!"

"YAY!"

Snickering at the synchronized cheers from Kiki and Hina, Kyoko watched as her daughter ripped off the last of the wrapping paper to reveal a large, cardboard box. Makoto quickly opened it, revealing a two-piece swimsuit with a green top and a purple bottom with cherry blossom prints on them, a rubber ducky floatie, and two generic arm floaties.

_…Typical Hina…_ Makoto and Kyoko deadpanned before Makoto cooed "Look, Kiki! Auntie Hina bought you swimming gear!"

Her head cocked to one side in confusion, Kiki asked "Swim?"

Pumping her fists, Hina exclaimed "Yeah, that's right! Everyone has to learn how to swim sometime, and I'm gonna be your personal instructor!"

The other survivors of the 78th Class rolled their eyes at the rather obvious gift in hindsight.

Makoto then smiled, thanking her "Thanks, Hina. We've been thinking about teaching her to swim for some time, and I can't think of any better teacher than the Ultimate Swimming Pro. And I'm sure she'll look fantastic in her new swimsuit!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone looked to Kiki and either giggled or smiled at her exclamation of approval, despite not actually understanding what was going on. Makoto and Kyoko gazed toward their guests, their hearts swelling with joy at how much everyone loved Kiki.

_Thank you, everyone! It really means a lot, to us, and to Kiki, that you're all here!_

XXX

The three were now sitting on their bed, Makoto having bid farewell to their guests an hour ago. Kyoko held Kiki in her lap, her back pressed to her mother's torso.

"So did you have fun today, Kiki?"

"Yeah!"

Makoto smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair, commenting "I'm glad to hear that, Kiki."

Smiling, Kyoko looked down at her daughter and said "I'm glad we could do this for her, to give her a birthday worth remembering, even if she does forget it."

"…I take it this isn't just an off-handed comment, right?"

Nodding, Kyoko confessed "When I was living here…with my grandfather…I didn't get to celebrate my birthday. Fuhito believed that my time was better spent training to be a Detective, so naturally he thought celebrating someone's birth for an entire day was frivolous."

Makoto frowned, remembering a similar conversation they had prior to the Tragedy when he remembered her birthday, not long before they officially began dating.

"That's why I…I wanted to make this day special for Kiki. I wanted to give her a birthday that she could remember with joy in her heart…the kind of birthday that I didn't get to have…until I met you."

"Kyoko…"

A sudden determination burning in his eyes, Makoto gently eased Kiki into his grasp while pressing Kyoko down to rest on her back. Placing Kiki on her back next to her mother, Makoto untucked Kyoko's shirt from her skirt, rolling it up to expose the confused mother's tummy.

"Makoto…what are you…"

Grinning mischievously from ear to ear, Makoto teased "I can't be letting my wife feel down. Besides, you **did **promise this morning I could get you back for tickling me awake. And plus…" Makoto continued to grin as he slightly rolled up Kiki's already small shirt to expose more of her belly, continuing "I've yet to give Kiki her final birthday present!"

_…So your final birthday present is tickling us senseless?_ Nevertheless, Kyoko sighed and relaxed against the blankets, submitting "Alright, Makoto. Get ready, Kiki; your father is an expert tickler."

Kiki blinked in confusion while the still grinning Makoto moved his hands, wiggling his fingers just over their tummies.

"Alrightey. One…two…" Makoto chanted as he slowly lowered his hands, the soon-to-be ticklees squirming with nervousness as they prepared themselves for their fate. "THREE!"

Makoto brought his hands down in a flash, scribbling and clawing on his wife and daughter's bellies, making them instantly burst into laughter.

"Maaaah…hahahaha,,,Mahhhhkoooootooohohohoho! That tihihihihihicklessss!"

"Daaaa…hahaha…DaaaaDaaaahahahaha!"

Makoto smiled as he continued tickling his two favorite girls for the next few minutes, spidering and clawing at their bellies until he finally let up, Kyoko and Kiki gasping for breath.

"Alright, I'd say that should do. We should probably get ready for bed soon, it is getting late, after all."

As Kyoko was about to sit up, both parents heard their daughter chirp "More!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at their daughter disbelievingly as Makoto asked "Really? More, Kiki? You want more tickles?"

Grinning, Kiki replied "Yeah! More! More teekles!"

The thought of continuing to get tickled with her daughter suddenly sounding fun and appealing, Kyoko concurred "Yes, more tickles, Makoto."

Shrugging, Makoto decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth as he acquiesced "Alright. Just remember, you two literally asked for it, so no backing out!"

As the two girls relaxed on the bed, Makoto stuck a finger into each of their belly buttons, scratching the inside of their walls, making them roar in laughter as their tummies bounced up and down, lost in the joyous sensations that Makoto's fingers provided.

XXX

Now clothed in one of her nightgowns, Kyoko placed a now sleeping Kiki in her crib, the birthday girl now in one of her new pajamas.

"Good night, Kiki. Happy birthday. We love you."

Rubbing her now sore tummy through her nightgown, Kyoko slid under the covers next to her husband who now clad in his typical footie-hoodie pajamas, looked at her sheepishly.

"I…overdid it, didn't I?"

"…I won't say that I'd want to be subjected to it regularly, but for today's occasion…you did perfectly." Snuggling up to her husband, Kyoko thanked "Thank you, Makoto…for everything. Staying up all week to plan this party, cooking all the food, playing with Kiki…you truly are a wonderful Father!"

Makoto smiled, stroking her hair and pecking her lips, replying "Thank you, Kyoko." His gaze shifted to stare at his sleeping daughter before he returned "And you're an amazing Mom. I know I may do a lot, but I genuinely couldn't do any of this without you. We're a family, always have been, always will be."

Tears of joy, leaking from her eyes, Kyoko uttered "Ma…Makoto…"

Embracing her in a vice, Makoto stroked her head, encouraging "Let's go to sleep, Kyoko. Tomorrow's the start of a new year, another year with Kiki in our lives."

Kyoko moaned contently, snuggling against her husband's chest as his ministrations lulled her to sleep.

"Good…" *yawn* "Good night, Makoto. I love you."

Feeling drowsy as well, Makoto yawned, laying one last kiss on her nose before joining her in slumber, moaning "I love you too. I love you…both…"


End file.
